


Sherlock Foilart Portrait

by EllieMusica



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Foilart, Gen, Portrait, Scratchboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMusica/pseuds/EllieMusica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Cumberbatch's Sherlock drawn and then etched onto a blank foil scratchboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Foilart Portrait

My first time using a blank scratchboard.  
Neither my scanner or my camera like this :(

Tumblr [[x]](http://elliemusica.tumblr.com/post/44944814324/my-first-time-using-a-blank-scratchboard-neither)


End file.
